Ninjas Among The Dead
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Being offered a second chance by Kami, Naruto, Sakura, Kushina, Minato, Hiruzen, Itachi, Neji, Kakashi, and Jiraiya, are sent to a world where the dead is alive. During their arrival, Naruto and his friends ran into Takashi, Kohta, Rei, Saeko, Saya, and Shizuka. How will this group survive this world of the undead? NarutoXKushinaXSakuraXSaekoXReiXSayaXShizuka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead**

**Pairings: NarutoXKushinaXSakuraXSaekoXReiXSayaXShizuka**

Chapter 1

"What's the matter, Kyuubi? Giving up already?" Madara asked with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him and pointed at him.

"You...you are one son of a bitch, you know that?" Naruto growled out.

Madara raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Madara asked.

"Having Sasuke join sides with you," Naruto began as he glared at the Uchiha next to him "Hurting my friends, the people I care about, you just don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks! You just started this damn war on your own with Sasuke's help!" Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed while Madara chuckled.

"Well, it's not my problem that Sasuke came to me on his own free will. Besides, we are both last of the Uchiha Clan, while you are the last Uzumaki Namikaze of your Clan. And I'm sure your mother and father would be glad to see you in heaven, along with your friends" Madara said.

Naruto clenched his fists.

"Shut up! You don't know a thing about my parents or friends! Which Sasuke used to be apart of that bond, now hes not! And I don't give a shit if you two are the last Uchiha's! You can rot in hell for all I care!" Naruto growled out at the two Uchiha's.

Madara and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded.

"Well then, I think we should end this battle. Don't you think, Sasuke?" Madara asked him.

"Yes. We just need to kill Naruto and the world will be ours" Sasuke said with a smirk as he started to charge up a Chidori.

Madara nodded in agreement as he did signs to create his Chidori that he gained from killing Kakashi.

"I agree. But we will also have the Kyuubi with us as well, so we need to end this now" Madara told him.

Naruto glared at the two before he made his signs to make a Rasengan.

"Like I'll let you take Kurama from me!" Naruto said.

The started at each other for a minute before rushing at each other.

"NARUTO!" The two Uchiha's yelled.

"SASUKE! MADARA!" Naruto yelled.

The three then clashed into each other forming a ball of light around them and disappered.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he got up and scratched his head.

"Ow...where the hell am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

**"You are in my world, Uzumaki Naruto" A voice said as it appeared.**

Naruto's eyes went wide as he turned to the voice.

"You...your..." Naruto began as he looked at the woman in front of him.

**The woman giggled but nodded her head.**

**"Yes, I am the one you know as Kami" Kami said to him.**

"So. you are real. I never thought I would see the goddess herself" Naruto said.

**Kami giggled at his answer before she talked.**

**"Nor would I thought to see a handsome young man" Kami said.**

Naruto looked at himself and grinned.

"Touche" Naruto said with a chuckle.

**Kami shook her head at the blonde before speaking.**

**"You may be wondering 'why your here', correct?" Kami asked him.**

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded at the goddess in front of him.

"Yeah. I would also like to know where those bastards Sasuke and Madara went since I was sent here" Naruto said.

**Kami sighed before she shook her head.**

**"Sadly. those two got away before I could send them to hell. I'm not so sure where they are right now, but I'm sure their waiting to kill you" Kami said with disappointment.**

Naruto pinched his nose in annoyance.

"Great, just great. Now I'll have to take care of those two assholes again" Naruto muttered to himself.

**Kami nodded her head in agreement.**

**"But, that is not why I called you here" Kami said as she formed a smile.**

Naruto raised a brow.

"Really? Then what's the real reason?" Naruto asked her.

**"The real reason I called you, was because I was going to give you a second chance, and have some special gifts from me" Kami said with a smile.**

"Gifts?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

**Kami nodded and snapped her fingers as 8 people appered in front of them.**

Naruto's eyes went wide as he recognized them.

"No way..." Naruto began before thay spoke.

"Ugh, where the hell are we?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kakashi" Itachi said as he stood up to dust himself off.

"Damn it, I will never get used to that" Minato muttered as he scratched his head.

"What are you talking about, Minato? You used to do it all the time with your Flying Thunder God Kunai" Hiruzen said.

Jiraiya nodded at his sensei's words.

"He does have a point, Minato" Jiraiya said as he crossed his arms.

Minato growled a little.

"You didn't have to say it like that, Hiruzen, Jiraiya-sensei!" Minato said as he crossed his arms.

Kushina sighed at him and smacked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for, Kushina?!" Minato asked the woman next to him.

Kushina huffed and crossed her arms.

"For being an idiot. Or have you forgotten the place your in?" Kushina asked him.

Before Minato could answer, he quickly shut his mouth, not wanting to argue with her.

"Are they always like this?" Sakura asked the former Kage.

Hiruzen sighed and put a hand on his head.

"Sadly, they are. They been like this ever since Naruto was born" Hiruzen said to her.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he?" Neji asked everyone around him.

**"Why hes right behind you" Kami answered for him.**

Everyone turned around to see Kami looking at them.

Kakashi backed up a little and pointed at her.

"Y-You! Your-" Kakashi began.

**Kami giggled at the respone before she nodded.**

**"Before you continue, Kakashi, I am the one you know as Kami" Kami said to them.**

Sakura looked at her before she crossed her arms.

"So why are we here? I thought we all died in the war. Well, except for Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, Itachi, and Jiraiya" Sakura before she looked at them. "No offense"

"None taken" They replied.

**Kami put a finger on her chin before she answered.**

**"Before I answer that, why not look behind?" Kami asked them.**

Everyone but Naruto raised a brow.

"Behind...us?" Jiraiya asked.

"What couldn possibl-" Neji began before they all heard a noise.

"Guys..." Naruto muttered out.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they turned around to see Naruto standing behind them.

"Yo, Naruto" Kakashi greeted his student.

Sakura nodded her head at her team mate.

"It's been a short while, Naruto" Sakura said to her team mate.

Neji sighed before he scratched his head.

"Hey, Naruto. Sorry for dying in your arms earlier" Neji said.

"Hey, kid. It's been awhile" Jiraiya said as he smirked at his student.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto and pats him on the head.

"It sure has been awhile since I've last seen you, Naruto. You've grown into a fine young adult" Hiruzen said with a smile.

Itachi only nodded at him.

"I can not tell you how much I am sorry for Sasuke, Naruto. I thought my little brother would change after he killed me, but I can see that hes to much of an idiot for not seeing it" Itachi said with a small smile, he was glad he was meeting Naruto once again.

Kushina looked at Naruto once, before she looked over to Minato who nodded.

"Go to him, Kushina. You deserve to be loved the way you want to be" Minato told her.

Kushina whispered a 'thank you' and ran over to Naruto and hugged him.

"Ugh, Kaa-chan, can't...breath!" Naruto managed to get out as his mother still hugged him, not wanting to let go.

Before he could losen his grip, Kushina kissed him fully on the lips, surprising everyone but Minato and Kami.

Kushina broke the kiss, and whispered into his ear.

"It's not 'Kaa-chan' anymore. It's either Kushi-chan, or Kushina-chan, got it?" Kushina asked with a seductive voice.

Naruto's cheeks went red but nodded his head.

Kushina gave him a smile and peeked him on the cheek.

**Kami let out a cough to get everyone's attention.**

**"Now that I have your attention, I'm sure you all know why I called you all here" Kami said.**

Everyone nodded at that as Kakashi spoke.

"About Sasuke and Madara, right? The Uchiha's that killed me, Sakura, and Neji?" Kakashi questioned.

**Kami nodded at his question.**

**"That is correct. Though the 'Madara' figure you've been chasing is actually Obito Uchiha" Kami stated making Kakashi's eyes went wide, along with Minato's.**

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry if I misheard, but did you say Obito Uchiha?" Minato asked.

**Kami once again, nodded.**

**"Indeed I did. He was the one that started this war and killed you along with Kushina. He also was the one who drove young Sasuke into darkness, and wanted to take the Kyuubi from Naruto" Kami told them as she crossed her arms.**

Minato cursed to himself while Kakashi was not believeing what he was hearing.

"So...Obito's been alive this whole time? Why hasn't he come back to Konoha if he survived the pillars of rocks that crushed him?" Kakashi asked her.

**Kami put a finger under her chin as she thought.**

**"I believe it was because of Rin, Kakashi. I'm sure you know what happend to her, since _you _were the one to kill her" Kami said.**

Everyone turned to Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Is this true, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi sadly nodded his head before he spoke.

"I didn't mean to do it, she just got in the way since she had the Third Tailed Jinchuuriki, she even asked for me to kill her so she could protect everyone in the village before it started another War" Kakashi told them.

Minato sighed in place a hand on his head.

"Why haven't I been informed of this? I could've been there to help you two" Minato said.

Kakashi shook his head and shurgged.

"You were busy on another mission, sensei. We couldn't have called you since you were busy. Besides, me and Rin thought we could handle it ourselves, but it didn't go as planned" Kakashi told him.

**Kami nodded at Kakashi's words.**

**"What Kakashi says is true, Minato. Anyhow, I am about to send you all to where those two have disappered to, but I want to warn you all about something" Kami said which made everyone raise a brow.**

"And what would you have to warn us for, Kami-sama?" Hiruzen asked her.

**Kami cleared her throught before she continued.**

**"This world is not a world you are familiar with. And when you arrive, you will have to team up with a group of teens in order to survive. Because where I'm about to send you, is a place where it will involve zombies" Kami told them.**

Sakura and Kushina got a little frightened when she mentioned the word 'zombies', while the boys smirked.

"So, these zombies are like the walking dead, right?" Naruto asked.

**Kami nodded.**

**"You are correct, Naruto-kun. But I must warn you, they are _not _your average zombies" Kami said.**

Neji raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean by, 'not your average zombies'?" Neji asked.

**Kami hummed as she waved a hand.**

**"You'll understand once you see them for yourselves. So I wish you all the best of luck!" Kami said as she snapped her fingers to make the 9 disappear into a protal and she also vanished back to the skys.**

* * *

"Ugh!" A teen with black hair and brown eyes managed to get out as he smacked a zombie away from him.

"Takashi!" A female yelled to him as she was about to run over to him.

The teen known as Takashi looked behind him.

"I'm alright, Rei! How are things looking on your end?!" Takashi asked her.

The female known as Rei Miyamoto had orange-brown hair and golden brown eyes looked over to the area besides her, and nodded.

"Everything is fine over here!" Rei told him.

Takashi ran up to her and grabed her by the hand.

"Good, then were getting out of her alive. I'll make sure of that" Takashi told her.

Before Rei could respond, they heard a loud screech that sounded like a girl and it was coming from inside of the school.

Rei looked over to her childhood friend who nodded.

"Let's go check it out" Takashi said as the two made their way back into school.

* * *

"I told you so, Takagi-san" A teen with black hair and brown eyes said.

The girl known as Saya Takagi, who had pink hair and orange eyes glared at him.

"Shut it, Kotha! And help me out here, would you?!" Saya asked her classmate, who was in the middle of dealing with zombies of his owns.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you, Takagi-san, seeing as how many of them I have on my own" The teen known as Kotha said as he shot another bullet through the zombies head.

Saya looked down and mumbled to herself.

"Stupid jerk..." Saya muttered before she heard someone coming towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" The blonde yelled as he came towards them with a Rasengan formed on his hands.

Saya and Kotha blinked before they did as they were told and moved out of the way for the blonde.

"RASENGAN!" The blonde yelled out as he smashed the Rasengan into the group of zombies, which caused them to fall to the ground dead as they got hit from the blast.

Takashi, Rei, Saeko, and Shizuka just arrived at their destination, and saw that Saya and Kotha have been unarmed.

"Are you alright, Saya, Kotha? Me and Rei heard a screech from the roof, and we thought to come and check" Takashi said.

The two nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine. Well, we were saved by him" Saya said as she pointed to the blond that was behind them.

The four blinked as they saw a blond male get up and coughed.

"Aw man, it smells like blood all over this place. You two alright?" The blonde asked them.

Saya and Kotha nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us, you really save this fatso alot of trouble" Saya said as she pointed to Kotha.

"H-Hey! I said I had trouble on my own, Takagi-san!" Kohta said to his class mate.

Saya only huffed in response and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, fatso" Saya said before she looked over to the blond "By the way, who are you? I've never seen you around here before" Saya said with the other's wondering as well.

The blonde scratched the back of his head before he responsed.

"I guess I should tell you my name, huh? The names Naruto Uzumaki. And who would you all be?" The now named Naruto asked them.

Takashi sighed in relief and answered.

"I'm Takashi Kumuro, thank you for saving my friends" Takashi said.

"I'm Kohta Hirano, thanks for saving our ass's, Naruto-san" Kohta said.

The girls blushed and tried to hide it, not wanting the boys to notice.

"I-I'm Rei Miyamoto, it's nice to meet you, Naruto" Rei said trying to hide her blush.

"I-I'm Saeko Busujima, and I must thank you for saving these two, Naruto-san" Saeko said as she tried to hide her blush.

"I-I'm Shizuka Marikawa, and thank you for saving these kids, Naruto-san" Shizuka said as she tried to hide her blush.

"A-And I'm Saya Takagi, thank you for saving me, Naruto" Saya said.

Takashi and Kotha looked at each other wondering what got into the girls.

Naruto gave them a smile and nodded.

"It was no problem at all. But we should get somewhere safe, don't you think?" Naruto asked them as he pointed to the zombies that were coming up.

Everyone looked behind them, and Takashi cursed.

"Everyone, let's get into the faculty room for now. We need to figure out a way to get out of here" Takashi said.

Everyone nodded and headed into the faculty room but Naruto.

Takashi looked over to Naruto.

"Aren't you coming, Naruto-san? We were gladly appreciate if you helped us" Takashi said.

Naruto thought about it and shurgged.

"Sure, why not? Just let me go get some friends of mine" Naruto said before he disappered.

* * *

"Damn it! These things are starting to get on my nerves" Neji muttered out as he attacked another zombie.

The others started to agree with him.

"Not to mention that they are starting to freak me and Sakura out" Kushina said as she tried not to let her voice tremble.

Minato chuckled while Jiraiya smirked.

"So you two are afraid of zombies, huh?" Jiraiya asked as he killed a zombie.

Before Sakura or Kushina could reply, Itachi cutted in.

"I wouldn't yell so much if I were you, these zombies seem to be attrected by sound" Itachi told them as he let some of the zombies on fire.

Kakashi and Hiruzen nodded their heads in agreement.

"Itachi's right, you guys. Besides, we just need to take care of them until Naruto returns" Kakashi told them.

Sakura and Kushina only grumbled until they saw Naruto arrive and smashed into some of the zombies that were coming straight for them.

"You girls outta be careful, it's dangerous out here" Naruto told them.

The two girls blushed before they huffed and looked away.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine" Sakura said with Kushina nodding her head in agreement.

Naruto hummed in shurgged his shoulders before he spoke.

"We should be safe inside, I found a group of survivors that are like us, and they seem friendly enough" Naruto told them.

Minato crossed his arms as he spoke.

"If it means getting out of here alive, then let's get going" Minato said.

Naruto nodded his head before he walked back into the school.

"Right, let's get ourselves to the faculty room. That's were Takashi and his friends are" Naruto said before he disappered into the school with the other's following right behind.

* * *

Takashi and the others were in the room and watched the news as they were waiting for Naruto to come back as wel as his friends.

"Takashi, what should we do now? I mean, the entire school is felled up with them" Rei said while she kept her eyes on the news.

Takashi hummed and put a finger under his chin.

"Well, first thing, shouldn't we go and look for our parents? I'm sure their worried about us and our safety" Takashi told her.

Before Rei could responde, Naruto came back back with his friends.

"About time you got here, Naruto" Saya said.

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, we got into a little trouble along the way. It's nothing you need to worry about" Naruto told her.

Takashi sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say. So, who are you friends?" Takashi asked.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you" Kakashi said as he eyed smiled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure" Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you all" Kushina said with a smile.

"Itachi Uchiha, likewise" Itachi said.

"I'm Minato Namikaze, nice to meet you" Minato said.

"I'm Jiraiya, nice to meet you" Jiraiya said.

"I'm Neji Hyuga, likewise" Neji said.

"And I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, nice to meet you" Hiruzen said.

After their introductions, the gang turned to one another trying to come up with a plan.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Saeko asked.

Kohta looked out the window and saw a bus that wasn't to far away.

"There's a bus that hasn't been taken, we could use that. The keys are on the rack" Kohta said as he pointed to the bus and keys.

Saya nodded at his words and looked at Shizuka.

"Will you be able to drive it, Shizuka-sensei?" Saya asked her.

Shizuke hesitated a bit, but nodded.

"It's not like my car, but I could give it a try. Where are we going to go from there?" Shizuka asked.

"First, we need to find out a place we could rest at, then me an Rei would like to search for our parents. We don't want them to get attacked by those...things" Takashi said as he hesitated a bit along with Rei.

Naruto and the others nodded in agreement.

"Then we better get moving before this whole place will be crowded with them" Naruto said as he began to walk out with the others following him.

* * *

Naruto and the others are near the exit, and came to a stop as they saw a group of zombies gurading the area.

"Shit...there are some that are gurading this place, since it's the only exit I assume" Naruto growled out as he eyed them.

"What are we going to do? It's not like we can just run past them" Kushina said.

"Maybe we can" Saya said as all eyes turned towards her.

"What are you talking about?" Minato asked.

Saya rolled her eyes before she continued.

"When me and fatso here were handling them before, they only are attracted by sound. They can't see us even though they can hear every single thing that's around them" Saya told them.

"So...whos going to attract them for us? We can't all rush at once, it'll be suicide" Jiraiya said.

Takashi started to sweat as he thought.

'Suicide, huh? That means...' Takashi thought before he started to speak "In that case, I-" Takashi began but was cut off.

"I'll go. Besides, I don't want the girls to die for us. It'll be a shame" Naruto said as he cut off Takashi and gave the girls a warm smile.

The girls blushed at his smile.

"You sure you can handle it, Naruto? There seems to be alot of them" Hiruzen pointed out.

Naruto shurgged.

"I've been through worse then this, so this will be nothing" Naruto said as he walked out towards the zombies.

The zombies didn't pay attention to him, as they continued to walk around and groan while they were at it.

'Seems like Saya's theory was right, they only do get attracted by sound' Naruto thought to himself as he went to open the door and waved a hand for them to come.

The group looked at each other and nodded and ran towards the exit as Naruto hold the doors.

As Naruto and the others got onto the bus, Shizuka put the keys in and tried to figure out how to make it start.

"We need to go, now! There are too many of them!" Kakashi said as he was holding back as many as he could.

"Shizuka-sensei! Did you figure out how to start the bus?!" Takashi asked as he was also holding them back.

Shizuka started to hesitated.

"U-Um...this isn't like my car, oh dear..." Shizuka said as she was trying to figure out which one would start the bus.

"Wait!" A man shouted as he and other some students were running towards them.

Naruto and the other looked towards him, and Rei let out a growl.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as he smacked another zombie away.

"That is Shido Koichi, hes a teacher here" Saeko told him.

"And a pain in the ass" Rei added with a growl.

Naruto and the others raised a brow.

"Really? Well, we're just going to have to leave them behind" Naruto said.

Takashi glared at him.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?! He's a survivor just like the rest of us!" Takashi said trying to defend Shido.

Before Rei could speak, Naruto stopped her and spoke.

"Listen, Takashi. Is nice to know that you want to help everyone and survive. But this 'Shido' seems to be nothing but trouble to me. Even though I've never met him, Rei and Kohta seems to hate him. So I see no problem on letting him and a few other people to die" Naruto told him.

Before Takashi could answer, he heard Shizuka reply.

"Don't bother, Takashi-san. I've also hated Shido, you just need to learn that you can't save everyone. Plus, we won't have enough room for them since Naruto-san and his friends are staying with us" Shizuka told him.

Hearing that, Takashi sighed and nodded.

"Your right, sorry. I'm just...worried about my mother and sister, that's all" Takashi said.

"That reminds me, we're going to sreach for them first, right? Don't we need to find a house thats the closest so we can make sure that family is safe first?" Naruto asked.

"He does have a point, Takashi" Rei said.

Takashi nodded in agreement and looked over to Saya.

"Your house is closer right, Saya?" Takashi asked his other childhood friend.

Saya nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Saya asked.

Before Takashi could answer, Shizuka finally got the bus to work.

"Alright, everyone! Get on! We're about to leave!" Shizuka told them as she got ready.

Naruto and the others quickly got on, and Shizuka pushed on the pedal and smacked into the zombies along the way.

What lies ahead for the group, is alot of hell, and two Uchiha's who are somewhere out there.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool of the Dead**

Chapter 2

As the group continued to ride along the road, Takashi glanced at Naruto and his group, who were cerently talking at the moment.

Kohta noticed this and nugged his shoulders.

"Whats up, Takashi?" Kohta asked.

Takashi blinked at his friends voice and looked at him.

"Oh, its nothing..." Takashi said.

"It about Naruto-san and his friends, isn't it?" Kohta asked.

Before Takashi could say anything, Saya looked at the two before saying.

"I wouldn't talk about him right now, you two" Saya said as she pushed up her glasses.

The two boys looked at her with a raised brow.

"And why not, Saya?" Takashi asked.

Before Saya could respond, Saeko interrupted.

"Because it would be rude to talk about someone who just saved out lives" Saeko said.

Saya and Rei nodded in agreement.

"Shes right, Takashi" Rei commented.

Takashi was still confussed as hell.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Takashi asked.

Saya sighed in annoyance.

"Just think about, Takashi" Was all Saya said before she paid her attention back to the road.

Not saying anything else, Takashi looked out the window still confussed.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto was on look out while everyone else was taking their time to rest.

"Ugh...this is so boring..." Naruto muttered to himself before he felt some tap his shoulder. He turned back and was about to attack, but only to see Rei standing behind him. "Oh, it you, Rei. Whats up?" Naruto asked her with a grin.

Rei turned away to hide her blush at his grin before answering.

"I...just wanted to thank you for helping us yesterday" Rei said as she looked at him.

Before Naruto could respond, the two saw a out of controll bus coming their way.

"What the hell is that bus doing?!" Naruto asked as he and Rei looked at it waking everyone else up to see a bus coming towards them.

Inside of the bus, zombies somehow got inside and was eating everyone apart, inculding the one who was controlling the bus.

Rei wasn't able to move, but she was pushed aside as Naruto grabbed her.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto said as he covered himself and Rei.

As the two got down, the bus flipped on its side and came between them and the others causing a huge fire between the gap.

"Naruto! Are you two alright?!" Saeko asked.

"Yeah! We're both fine! We need to meet somewhere and regroup!" Naruto told her.

"Where?!' Saeko asked.

"2 days from now! We'll meet at the center of town! If not then, then the day after that!" Naruto said.

Saeko nodded her head at the suggestion.

"Alright, we'll be there! And be careful!" Saeko.

Naruto chuckled before he grabbed Rei's hand which made her cheeks go pink.

"Always do!" Naruto said before he and Rei took off.

* * *

As Naruto and Rei came to a stopping point, the two took this time to get themselves together.

Naruto then looked at Rei for a moment while Rei blushed at his stare.

"Um...Naruto? Why are you staring at me like that?" Rei asked as she started to fidget.

Naruto shurgged.

"I just...fell like we've met before when we were little..." Naruto told her honestly.

Rei blinked once before she shurgged.

"I'm sure it'll come to you mind as we move on later on" Rei told him with a smile.

Naruto sighed at the answer before he nodded.

"Right...we better get moving, its starting to get dark" Naruto said before he grabbed Rei's hand and ran off.

* * *

When Naruto and Rei came to a house, they saw what seemed to be like a tank that somehow fited into that small parking area.

"...What the hell?" Naruto asked as he just stairs at the tank.

"Isn't that a tank?" Rei asked as she sweat dropped.

Naruto nodded.

"Looks like it. It could be useful later. Anyway, lets get inside before they come for us" Naruto said as he pointed behind him as a pile of zombies came walking towards them.

Rei nodded her head in agreement and the two went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile with Takashi and his group, they stopped in the middle of the street to come up with a plan on how they could meet up with Naruto and Rei.

"Alright, does anyone have any ideas on how we can get back with Naruto and Rei?" Takashi asked.

"We could try walking there, but it'll take us a few days on foot plus with them all around" Saya said.

Kakashi turned towards Minato.

"Sensei, can't you use your Flying Thunder God Technique in order for us to reach them?" Kakashi asked.

Minato shook his head.

"No. I didn't plant a Kunai on either him or Rei before that bus came flying at us" Mianto said.

"Couldn't you teleport us there without it?" Kushina asked.

Once again, Minato shook his head.

"No. That is impossible" Minato told her.

Sakura looked at Neji.

"Neji, did your Byakugan know where they would be?" Sakura asked.

Neji shook his head.

"I tried, but all I got are us, and them. I don't see Naruto or Rei anywhere" Neji said.

Shizuka then got an idea.

"Ano, I might have an idea where they would be" Shizuka said.

Everyone stopped talking, and faced Shizuka.

"You do?" Itachi asked.

Shizuka nodded.

"Then where would the be, Shizuka-san?" Hiruzen asked.

Shizuka put a finger under her chin as she thought.

"I think they would be at a friend of mines house" Shizuka said.

Giving this idea, Saya smirked.

"Oh? Do you have a boyfriend?" Saya asked.

Shizuka shook her head.

"N-No! As I said, its a friend of mine, she isn't in town as of right now, but she has a huge truck that looks like a tank!" Shizuka said as she waved her hands.

Kohta's eyes light up in exciment.

"Did you say...ta-" Kohta started before Saya slapped the back of his head to get him to shut up.

As the group where talking, Saeko just listened in silence while she looked out the window.

'Where are you...Naruto?' Saeko thought to herself.

* * *

Speaking of Naruto, he and Rei were inside of the house and managed to block the front door so that way the zombies wouldn't break in so easly.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, they won't be coming in any time soon" Naruto said.

Rei nodded at his words.

"Lets pray they won't at all" Rei said before she sat down on the couch.

Naruto nodded in agreement before he looked around.

"Well, I'm going to find out where the shower is at in this place. I'll see you in a bit" Naruto said as he started to walk around.

As Rei watched him go, she looked at her body.

'...Maybe its time I decided to let Hisashi go and give Naruto a chance. I mean, when Hisashi turned into one of those..._things _he tried to _kill _me. And besides, Naruto is the only thing I have left in this fucked up world...' Rei thought to herself before she sighed and went to the kitchen to find out what she could make for hers and Naruto's dinner.

* * *

After he gotten cleaned up, Naruto got himself dressed and headed downstairs and saw Rei fixing them dinner.

Rei looked towards him and smiled.

"Hello, Naruto. Did you find the shower?" Rei asked.

Naruto nodded as he put the towel on the couch.

"Yeah, its upstairs, a nice one to. And...are you cooking?" Naruto asked her before he sat in the chair.

Rei nodded.

"Yeah, no one else is here but us, so we have to learn how to take care of ourselves now, you know?" Rei said with a small smile while she flipped the bread over.

Naruto's eyes went wide at her last words.

'You...know? Isn't that mine and Kaa-sans-' Naruto thought to himself before he was snapped out of his thoughts by a worried Rei.

"Are you alright, Naruto? You seemed kind of spaced out there" Rei pointed out as she put the chess on the bread and put another piece of bread on top and continued to watch them so they didn't get burnt.

Naruto nodded and scaratched his head.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. Its just that line you just said, the 'you know' part, I thought only me and my mother only knew that line" Naruto told her.

Rei giggled a little before she smiled.

"Well I _did _learn it from _you _when we were little" Rei said as she smiled to herself as she remebered.

Naruto still being confussed, raised a brow.

"When we were...little?" Naruto asked still trying to put the pieces together.

Rei's smile turned into a smirk and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure you remember me when we were little. We used to play with each other alot before you and your parents moved to another part of Japan" Rei said.

Finally remembering, Naruto eyes went wide before he nodded.

"Thats right! Now I remember!" Naruto said as he slamed his hands on the table.

Rei flinched a little at the sudden outburst.

"Remember what?" Rei asked confussed.

"Come on, Rei-chan! Don't you remember the promise we made to each other for when we got older?" Naruto asked her.

Rei blinked a few times before she answered.

"...A...promise...?" Rei asked a little bit confussed.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! I promised you this befor I left! That promise was-" Naruto began before they heard a cry.

Rei looked back at the door.

"What...was that?" Rei asked.

Naruto sighed and looked at the door.

"I don't know, but I _am _going to find out. Stay here" Naruto said as he walked towards the door.

Rei looked at him and worry.

"Y-You can't! You'll die out there! Please don't leave me like Hisashi did!" Rei said as she ran to him and hugged him.

Naruto looked down at her and smiled and lifted her chin.

"Don't worry. I won't let those things kill me. Not until I have married you" Naruto said before he kissed her forehead and disappered, leaving a shocking Rei.

* * *

When Naruto re-appered on a rooftop, he saw a little girl not to far from here, and she looked like she was crying on what seemed to be her dead fathers body, and a dog was doing its best at protecting her as a pile of zombies were slowly walking towards them.

'I can't let them die. What kind of jerk would I be if I'd let that happen?' Naruto questioned himself before he jumped of the roof and ran towards the child and the dog.

* * *

After Naruto had rescued a girl that was named Alice and the dog who they named Zeke, were back inside of the house he and Rei were staying at, but Naruto saw no sing of Rei, and it started to worry him.

"Is something wrong, Nii-san?" Alice asked him.

Ignoring her, Naruto put Alice and Zeke down, and walked around the room.

"Rei! Are you here?" Narto called out to her.

"I'm up here, Naruto-kun!~" A voice that sounded alot like Rei's, said as at came from his room.

Naruto's cheeks went red at the sound of the voice and went up stairs to his room and found Rei laying on his bed with only her bra and panties on.

Naruto gained a nosebleed while Rei giggled at his reaction.

"Nice reaction..." Rei said with a small grin.

Naruto's cheeks went red as he tried to wipe his nose.

"S-Shut up. Why are you even dressed like that?" Naruto asked her.

Rei shurgged.

"My school uniform is in the washer as of now, so I have to deal with my underware for right now. Speaking of that, do you like what you see?" Rei asked as she played with her large breasts.

"..." Naruto tried to look away from her.

Rei sighed and stopped playing with her breasts.

'Hes just like Takashi and Hisashi...hes always been stubborn since we were little' Rei thought to herself before she got up and walked towards Naruto.

Naruto flinched when he felt Rei's breasts press against his body as she pulled him into a hug.

"R-Rei...?" Naruto asked a bit shocked at her movements.

Rei hugged him tighter before she spoke.

"Remember when I told you I had a crush on a boy I liked that _wasn't _Hisashi or Takashi?" Rei asked getting a nod from Naruto "Well...that boy...is you, Naruto-kun" Rei said as her cheeks went pink.

Naruto blinked.

"EH?! You love me?!" Naruto asked her.

Felling embarrassed about this, all Rei could do was nod her head shyly.

Naruto took a deep breath before he asked.

"H-How long...have this happend?" Naruto asked her.

"...Before you disappered with your parents" Rei told him being completly honest.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the answer.

'She..shes loved me for _that _long? And I didn't even notice it back then! Damn it! I'm so stupid!' Naruto thought to himself before he wrapped his arms around Rei which shocked her a little.

"I-I'm sorry, Rei. I didn't know you loved me that much" Naruto told her honestly.

Rei shook her head and snuggled into his chest.

"No...it was my fault for not mentioning it before" Rei said.

Naruto and Rei broke the hug then looked into each others eyes for a split second, then moved in to kiss each other. But before they got close enough, they heard Alice's voice.

"Nii-san! Their are people in house looking for you and your friend!" Alice called up to them.

Naruto sighed and broke away from Rei.

"Well, you better get dressed, Rei. I'll see you downstairs" Naruto said before he walked away and headed downstairs.

As Rei watched him go, she sighed in disappointment.

'Damn it. And I was so close to kissing him. Oh Naruto-kun...' Rei thought to herself before she got dressed and headed down the stairs.

* * *

When Rei got downstairs, she saw Takashi and the others talking with Naruto, who was holding Alice on his lap, and Zeke was on the right side of him and he'd already fallen asleep.

"So how did you guys find us?" Naruto asked.

Takashi pointed to Shizuka.

"It was Shizuka-sensei's idea to come here. She told us that a friend of hers had a car that looked like a tank and figured you two would be here" Takashi said.

Naruto looked at Shizuka who blushed at his stare before he smiled at her.

"Well, it seemed like she was right" Naruto said with a soft smile that made the girls around him blush while the guys looked confussed and wondered how the hell Naruto could make them blush that easily.

Rei came over to Naruto's left side, and took a seat next to him and she looked up to him and saw him smile, which she blushed to.

"Why don't you guys take Alice and go take a nice long shower? You look like you could use one" Naruto said.

Saeko nodded at the idea.

"That sound like a great idea. Just one question though, where is the shower in this house?" Saeko asked him.

Naruto pointed to the stairs.

"Take a right when you walk up the steps, and its the first door you come across" Naruto said.

Saeko nodded and picked up Alice from his lap and faced everyone.

"Lets go, everyone" Saeko said as she walked off with the others right behind her.

Naruto sighed as he watched the others go before he felt Rei hugged his right shoulder.

"Rei? Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Rei's cheeks were pink and she tried to hide it so Naruto wouldn't see it, but she nodded.

"Yes...I just want us to be alone for awhile" Rei said quietly.

Naruto smiled at her and pats her on the head.

"Then why don't we go to my room? That way no one can bother us" Naruto told her.

Rei nodded her head at the idea and Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Great, lets go" Naruto said as he picked up Rei and headed towards his room leaving Zeke on the couch to let him sleep.

* * *

When they got to Naruto's room, Naruto put Rei down on his bed and closed & locked his bedroom door.

As Naruto got closer to Rei, she blushed at how close he was as the two looked at each others eyes for a moment, before they kissed each other on the lips.

After Naruto broke the kiss, he unbuttoned Rei's school uniform and threw it across the room and he also undid her bra and threw it to where her shirt was.

Now Naruto got a full view of Rei's breasts, they were E-cup and Rei was blushing at his stare.

"P-Please don't stare so much, Naruto-kun. I-It's embarrassing..." Rei muttered enough for Naruto to here her.

Naruto chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, now...the real fun begins" Naruto said with a smirk before he licked & sucked on Rei's breasts causing the girl to moan "Oh? You like that don't you, you horny bitch?" Naruto asked again before he pinched Rei's nipples causing her to once again moan at his actions.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun...I-I want you to do more..." Rei said as she moaned when she felt him let go of her nipples.

Naruto smirked at her answer before he kissed her on the lips.

After Naruto broke the kiss, he sat on the bed as Rei got down on her knees and unzip Naruto's pants and took them off along with his underware and was surprised to see that he had a big cock as it came out and touched her face.

After a long moment of staring at it, Rei placed her hand on it and whispered.

"I-It's so big..." Rei whispered while she rubbed it.

Naruto didn't say anything until he heard a voice that was inside of him.

**"So...this is the woman you've told me about eh, Kit?" The voice asked as it was now awaken.**

Naruto grinned at the voice.

'Its been awhile, you damn furball' Naruto said to his old friend.

**The fox gave him a grin.**

**"Hmph...you never change" Kurama said.**

Naruto scoffed.

'Whatever. And where the hell have you've been since me and the others arrived here?!' Naruto asked him.

**Kurama sighed at the question.**

**"What a dumb question. I was asleep since that fight we had with Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Obito. You've used up to much of my damn powers, I've fallen asleep after that" Kurama growled at him.**

Naruto chuckled nervously at the reminder.

'Oh, right, sorry' Naruto told him.

**Kurama sighed at the respone before he shook his head at his current container before he went back to his earlier question. **

**"Like I said before, is this the chick you've told me about?" Kurama asked gaining a nod from the blonde.**

'Yeah, this is the one I've told you about. Her name is Rei Miyamoto, a close friend of min' Naruto told the fox with a grin.

**Kurama chuckled at his respone before he looked at the Miyamoto who was currently giving the blonde a blowjob and he whistled at the sight.**

**"Damn, Kit. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You've could've brought her with you instead of leaving her in a hell hole like this!" Kurama told him a bit annoyed.**

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

'Thats why, you perverted fox! Your just like Jiraya-sense when he does his _research_!' Naruto told him with a growl.

**Kurama twitched a bit as he heard the perverted Sannin's name.**

**"Don't you dare compare me to that perverted Sannin, you damn brat!" Kurama roared back at him.**

Naruto twitched a little and sighed in annoyance.

'Damn it! I wish I had Bee's Jinchuuriki instead of a pervert like you! You damn fox!' Naruto said in annoyance.

**Kurama's tail twitched at his respone.**

**"Why you little! Wait until I get out of this fucking cage! I'll kill you like I did with the people back at Konoha in the past!" Kurama told him angerly.**

Naruto scoffed.

'Ha! I'd like to see you break the cage, Kurama! You should know its pointless since that cage was made by my family! Its impossible to break it!' Naruto said with satisfaction.

**Kurama was about to responed at the comment, but noticed that his current container was right, and he growled at that.**

**"You may have won this time, brat. But I'll have you know that this fight isn't over" Kurama told him "Oh, and can I kill some of those things you humans call _zombies _later tonight? Just to get my energy back in gear?" Kurama asked him with a pleading look.**

Naruto tried not to look at him, but gave in and sighed.

'Fine. Just as long as you promise not to kill Rei or the others' Naruto told him.

**Kurama nodded his head.**

**"I promise" Kurama told him.**

Naruto nodded.

'Alright, I'll let you take over after me and Rei are finished, and remember, we can't be out all night or she, Takashi, and the others will begin to worry' Naruto told him.

**Kurama sighed but nodded.**

**"Fine. Now let me enjoy my sleep, damn brat" Kurama said before he falled asleep.**

Naruto sighed and he shook his head.

'Damn fox...' Naruto thought to himself before he opened his eyes to see that he was now laying on the bed while Rei was still giving him a blowjob with her breasts while she licked the tip of his cock.

Rei noticed him looking at her and smiled at him.

"Mmm~ hello, Naruto-kun~ did you enjoy that little rest?~" Rei asked as she moaned.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he smirked.

"Your a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Naruto asked as he licked his lips.

"...? Naruto- AHHH!~" Rei yelled out as she was dragged onto the bed and Naruto touched her pussy that made her moan.

Naruto spread her legs open and saw her pink pussy which Rei blushed at, but moaned since Naruto licked her pussy.

When Naruto stopped licking her pussy, Naruto put his cock towards Rei's pussy and pushed it inside.

"AH!~" Rei screamed out in pain as blood came out from deep inside her pussy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the blood and he looked at her.

"Is this your first time?" Naruto asked her.

Rei nodded shyly before she spoke.

"Y-Yes...this is my first time that I've ever had this kind of sex" Rei admitted to him.

Naruto understood where she was coming from, so he nodded.

"I'll go slow for you for awhile if you'd like?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

Rei smiled and nodded.

"Yes, please do" Rei begged.

Naruto nodded and he started it off by going flow.

"Ha...Rei! You pussy is so tight!" Naruto moaned out as he was over her body while he fucked her.

"Ha~ ha~ haaaa~" Rei moaned out as she was starting to enjoy this.

Naruto felt his penis was starting to twitch inside her, and he growled.

"Rei...I'm about to cum!" Naruto said as he felt her ass tighten around his penis.

"Its..ha~alright ha~ come inside ha~ me!~" Rei moaned out as she was about to reach her climax as well.

"I'M CUMMING!" The two shouted as they came together.

As the final part of their semen came out, the two new love brids laid by each other and tried to catch their breaths.

"Ha...that was the best..." Rei said as she huffed.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...that was my first time as well. I suppose we both lost our virginitys" Naruto said as he huffed.

Rei nodded her head, and after they were able to catch thier breaths, Rei decided to ask.

"Um...Naruto-kun? Do you have a minute?" Rei asked him.

Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, whats up?" Naruto asked her.

Rei cheeks went pink as she asked.

"C-Could you train me, please? I just fell like I'm useless around you and the others. I-I just want to help you out in anyway I can..." Rei said as she holds her arms to her chest.

Naruto looked at the girl and smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, we'll start you training tomorrow morning at 10:00. Don't be late" Naruto told her with a grin.

Rei's eyes lit up in excitement.

"H-Hai, Naruto-sensei! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rei repeated over and over as she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto chuckled at the girls excitement.

'Naruto-sensei...huh? Well, I won't be mind with her calling me that. Besides, it'll remind me of the old day when I teached Konohamaru...' Naruto thought to himself with a small smile before he patted the girls head.

"Ha ha! Alright, calm down. Lets get some rest and start you training in the morning" Naruto said with a smile.

Rei lets go and nodded.

"Hai, Naruto-sensei! Good night!" Rei said before he peeked him on the lips and went off to bed.

Naruto chuckled before he sighed to himself.

'Well, might as well get some rest to, I got a hard few weeks coming up' Naruto thought to himself and as soon as he was about to turn off the light, he felt arms come around him and very large breeasts were pressed against his back.

"Naruto-kun~" Shizuka said with a giggle.

Naruto sweat dropped at the voice.

"S-Shizuka-chan, are you drink?" Naruto asked her as turned his head to look at her and his reply was a giggle.

"Maybe!~" Shizuka said before she hiccuped.

Naruto sighed at the response.

'I bet Jiraya-sensei gave her some sake afterwards. Speaking of that, where the hell does he even keep them?!' Naruto asked himself before he put Shizuka on his back and touched her ass which made her moan in delight.

"Oh Naruto-kun, your a bad boy aren't you?~" Shizuka asked as she poked his head.

Naruto started to sweat before he answered.

"Heh heh heh...maybe a little. But that isn't the point right now. I need to get you to bed" Naruto as he put Shizuka on his back again as he let go of her before.

"But I don't wanna!" Shizuka pouted cutely

Naruto ignored the comment and headed downstairs to put Shizuka on the couch and put a blanket over her as she was fast asleep.

Naruto sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Phew..." Naruto said before he heard a voice.

"Oh, I didn't realize you would be up, Naruto-san" Saeko said as she was in the fridge.

"Yeah, sorry about tha-" Naruto began as he opened his eyes to see Saeko wearing nothing but an apron and got a nosebleed at the sight of her.

"Whats wrong?" Saeko asked him as she closed the door of the fridge.

"W-What else?" Naruto said as he wiped the blood away.

Saeko looked down to see he was looking at the apron she had one.

"Oh, her friend didn't have anything but this in my size, so until my uniforms done, I'm making it do" Saeko said as she mess with it a bit that got Naruto to get another nosebleed.

"I-I see" Naruto said as he wiped away the blood that was coming from his nose.

Saeko frowned at his tone, and sighed.

"I guess its a little inappropriate, sorry" Saeko said with an apologetic smile.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him.

"N-Not at all! Actually, you look great in that, Saeko-chan!" Naruto said before he realized what he just told her and saw Saeko blushing madly at the comment "U-ugh! Wait! That isn't how I meant to put it! I swear!" Naruto told her as he was panicing.

Saeko giggled at his actions before she smiled at him.

"Its alright Naruto-san, I understand. And I'm intrusting you, Takashi, and Hirano to keep on the look out for _them_. I trust you three deeply for taking care of us, and me and the girls are in _your _care, Naruto-_kun_" Saeko said seductively and with a wink before she walked off as Takashi came down.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor and he was twitching while Takashi looked between the two.

'What the hell just happend?' Takashi wondered to himself before he fixed himself something to eat then went back upstaris.

* * *

When Naruto awoke the next morning, he was awoken up to a terrific sight, the women who were standin before him, where Saeko, Rei, Saya, Shizuka, Sakura, and Kushina all with a smile on their face (This is Naruto's dream, in case your wondering).

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" The girls chirped in unusion.

"M-Morning, girls" Naruto managed to get out.

The girls continued to smiled before Sakura went over to her team mate and hugged his left side.

"Naruto-kun...would you please do me a favor?" Sakura asked sweetly as the other girls started to get jealous.

"S-Sure! Anything for you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura smiled at her team mate and placed her hand on his cock.

"Please...have sex with me" Sakura said with a blush.

Naruto's eyes went wide at her request before he heard the other girls yelling at her actions.

"Watch it, Haruno! I love Naruto-kun more and I want him and him alone, right, Naruto-kun?" Saya said as she pushed Sakura away from him and pressed his arm on her breasts.

Naruto blushed at her sudden action.

"I-I..." Naruto began but was cut off as Rei pulled Saya away from him and threw her across the room.

"Don't even try it, Saya! Naruto-kun loves me the most! Right, Naruto-kun?" Rei asked him as she hugged his side and put his arm between her breasts.

When Naruto was about to reply, Rei was pushed away from him by a jealous Saeko.

"Don't you even think about it, Miyamoto-san. I love Naruto-kun more then the rest of you" Saeko said before she kissed Naruto ont he lips.

"Mmph!" Naruto said a bit startled at her actions.

"Hey, no fair, Saeko-san! I love Naruto-kun more and I'm sure he likes playing with _my _breasts!" Shizuka said as she grabbed Saeko and pulled her away from Naruto and pressed her huge breasts on Naruto's body "Right...Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked cutely.

Naruto gained a nosebleed at the sight of seeing such huge boobs that where right in front of him.

Kushina pulled Shizuka away from her son and she growled.

"Watch it, bitch! I'll have you know that I'm Naruto-kuns mother and he loves me the most! Aren't I right, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked as she wrapped her arms around her sons neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

Naruto was shocked to say the least to see his mother kissing him, his own _mother_.

When Kushina pulled away, Naruto found his voice again and he spoke.

"K-Kaa-san..." Naruto muttered.

Kushina giggled at her son.

"Tee hee! Don't worry, you dirty little boy. Mommys going to take very good care of you~" Kushina said with a seductive tone that made him blush and Sakura pulled her away from him.

"Hold it right there, Kushina-san!" Sakura said.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched.

"Do you have something to say, Haruno?" Kushina asked with a growl.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Sakura said before the girls started their arguing with one another.

Before Naruto could get a say in this, all of the lovely ladies turned to him and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, do was a favor..." All the girls said while Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked them.

"Wake up" Was what the girls but got Naruto even more confused.

"...Huh?" Naruto asked before he felt someone kick him.

* * *

"WAKE UP, YOU PERVERTED FOOL!" Sakura yelled out as she kicked him in the balls.

Naruto eyes shot open and winced in pain.

"OW! What the hell was that for, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms and growled.

"Do you realize what time it is? Its 10:30! Rei was wondering if you were going to be outside or not since _you _said you were going to train her!" Sakura said in annoyance.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he remembered and grabbed his clothes and quickly put them one and was bout to head out the door but looked back at Sakura and quickly peeked her on the cheek which caused the pink ninja to blush.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! I'll be going now!" Naruto said as he rushed off.

Sakura sighed as he ran off before she put her hand on her cheek where Naruto kissed her, and her cheeks went pink.

"Idiot..." Sakura mumbled quietly before she headed downstairs.

Chapter 2 End

**A/N Uh oh, it looks like love is in the air between Naruto, Rei, Saeko, & Sakura! And it doesn't look like it'll turn out pretty since Naruto & Rei have now started dating, and if Rei finds out, Naruto is going to be in for it...what'll happen? Find out in Chapter 3!**


End file.
